


Harry Potter Marathon

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Prompt:Welp, In the video Thomas explained things abiut Harry Potter to Virgil, so it can be assumed that Virgil knows what it is, just has never read the books/seen the movies.: What about the others showing (forcing virge to watch) the harry potter movies and Logan letting him read the books?





	Harry Potter Marathon

Virgil was lounging on his bed when he heard the whoosh of someone popping into his room. The anxious side sighed and looked up from his phone.

“Hey, kiddo! Since we heard that you’ve never seen the Harry Potter movies, Roman, Logan, and I decided we’d be having a movie marathon tonight! Do you want to come down and watch with us?” Patton rushed, giving Virgil his most adorable smile.

“I dunno, Pat. I kinda just–” Virgil was cut off by Roman rising into the room.

“Too bad, Dark and Dangerous, you’re coming!” the prince shouted as he bridal-style lifted Verge off of the bed and sunk into the common room, Patton right behind them.

“Roman, what the fuck? You can’t just lift me off of my bed like that!” Anxiety clung to Roman, terrified of being dropped. All he got in response was a hearty laugh from the prince.

“Ah, you got him. Fantastic. We’ll start the marathon just as soon as I can find the first movie; you guys keep this movie basket a mess, you know,” Logan complained as he paged through the assorted DVD holders and dug through the plastic cases. “Aha!”

Roman literally dumped Virgil’s body onto the couch, much to the latter’s dismay, and sat himself down next to the grumbling pile of darkness and sass. Morality had at some point changed into his cat onesie and was now laying in a giant bundle of blankets on the ground in front of the tv, and Logan had placed himself on the other side of Anx.

“You guys suck,” Virgil commented as he snatched one of the blankets from Pat and wrapped it around himself.

“Now, Verge, we just want to show you the wonderful world of wizardry! No need to be so Sirius Black,” Patton chided, though his comment was punctuated with a grin. Logic scoffed at the terrible pun. Although he’d never admit it, that did make Virgil smile just a tiny bit. But only a little.

As soon as the opening sequence started playing, the entire room was enraptured in the movie. They played one after another, barely any spaces in between, and none of the sides moved from their spots except to use the restroom or get some snacks. The only sounds in the common space were the movie’s loud music and the soft sobs that Patton (and each of the other sides, though none of them would own up to it) let out each time someone died.

Twenty hours later, the exhausted friends had ended up in a giant, snuggled up pile of people and blankets on the floor. Pat yawned and nearly punched Roman in the face as he stretched out his arms.

“Excuse… you, Pat… That wasn’t very… nice.” Roman’s voice faded in and out, his head nodding with exhaustion. The prince slumped back onto the couch and immediately began to softly snore. 

“Patton, this wasn’t the best idea. We probably should’ve taken a break halfway through the movies so we wouldn’t exhaust ourselves and keep Thomas up,” Logan commented, sleepily laying a hand on the paternal side’s shoulder. Morality nodded and leaned in towards Lo, both of whom fell asleep against each other as soon as they made contact.

Virgil was left alone, looking at the sleeping sides surrounding him. He should probably take them to their respective rooms, but he was just so tired.  _I’ll just… rest my eyes for a moment and then get on that_ , Verge thought to himself as he pulled a blanket up over his face. Soon, he too fell asleep, dreaming of the fantastic dragons and beasts that he had just seen in the magical world of Harry Potter.

* * *

A few days after the movie marathon, Logan approached Virgil with a large stack of books in his arms. 

“Since you enjoyed the Harry Potter movies, I thought you’d also like to read the books. They are, in my opinion, far better than the movies. There’s much better characterization and development of relationships and gives you a better sense of what everyone’s feelings are. Plus, there are some ‘wicked one-liners,’ as you might say.” Logan held out the stack with an encouraging look on his face.

“Um, thanks, Lo. I’ll get to reading these soon,” Virgil said as he carefully took the stack of heavy hardcover books. Logic nodded to him and proceeded to the kitchen. The anxious side sunk out and popped back up in his room, where he set the books down on his nightstand.

Over the next week, Virgil could be seen constantly reading. While he was eating breakfast, while they were discussing new video ideas, and even while he was cooking. The last occurrence happened often and had ended up in many, many unfortunate burns when Anxiety accidentally touched a hot burner instead of the spatula laying on the counter next to it or knocking the entire pan of scrambled eggs onto his feet. 

“LOGAN THE BOOKS WERE SO GOOD WHY DIDN’T YOU FORCE ME TO READ THEM SOONER?” Verge practically screamed as he burst into Logan’s room. The logical side yelped and fell backwards in his chair, landing on the floor with a hard thud.

“Virgil, I love you a lot, but next time please give a little bit of forewarning before running into my room yelling.” Lo pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up and straightened his tie.

“Sorry, dude. It’s just that they were  _so good_! Oh, and here are your books back.” Anxiety held the books out as a sort of peace offering and Logan took them graciously, though internally he was plotting a billion ways to get back at the trait standing in front of him.

“Yes, they are really great. If you ever want to talk about theories, I am here to talk.” Virgil immediately lit up.

“Great! So, can we talk about how perfect Neville and Luna are as a couple?” The two talked for hours, explaining theories and expressing their favorite parts, and soon enough the plotting for revenge was completely out of Logan’s mind.


End file.
